Thunderbirds 02x08 Element Of Danger
by homel001
Summary: When Lady Penelope escorts a dangerous new element for International Rescue, The Hood attempts to steal it for a General, which unknowingly places her in danger. Can International Rescue save her and retrieve the dangerous Element Twenty-One? based on the short lived second series of the hit TV show. Please Read and Review TVverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderbirds**  
**Element Of Danger**

**By**

**Lee Homer**

**Disclaimer: Thunderbirds is created by the late Gerry Anderson. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter One**

Deep in the jungle, The Hood's temple basked in the moonlight. he sat there deep within his own thoughts as the door opened behind him. The Hood was expecting a late night visit from his employer. He placed down the documents that he was reading as a General, dressed in a silver tunic entered the room. He stood up and directed the man to his chair before attending to their business. The general revealed a folder of blue prints and photos that became the subject of their conversation.

"I see that you have studied the documents that I sent you?" The General Asked him in a deep Arabic accent.

"Yes. I received them this morning." The Hood replied. "Very interesting indeed, but tell me General, what is Element Twenty-One?"

"Element Twenty-One was the result of an accidental fusion experiment." The General explained. "Our sources indicate that the World Government has been keeping the project top secret for months and now they claim to have sold the element to a secret organization. I want it too. Think of the power my country will have?"

"Yes of course, you would be unstoppable." The Hood said in agreement. "Where do I come in?"

"I want you to steal it for me." The General said as he explained his request. "It's a challenge of a lifetime, but I want that element. The pay would be well worth the job."

"I would expect cash on delivery." The Hood replied as he considered the offer.

"I will arrange to have the money sent to you, once you arrive with the product." The General assured. "I assure you wont double cross me or deceive me in any way?"

"Of course not, General. I am a man of my word." The Hood replied, displaying an evil grin on his face.

With that, the General stood up and left the building and The Hood returned to dim, quietness of his temple. He sat there pondering at his new job. The documents seemed to provide the answer for him.

"There." he sneered. "I will start there."

Lady Penelope waited patiently in the directors office. It was late afternoon at the facility in South America as her day's schedule approached it's end. Jeff Tracy had placed her in charge of convincing the World Government to sell the element to International Rescue. To do this, she had to agree to run a foundation where the element could be thoroughly tested. When the results came in, the scientists were so thrilled that they agreed to give the element to the secret organisation. However, they were not aware that it was International Rescue that wanted their prize possession. The director eventually entered the office and apologised to her Ladyship.

"I must apologise for my delay, Lady Penelope." he explained. "I was stopped by a new member of my staff who wanted to know his way to the labs."

"That's quite alright, Director Reeves." Penelope replied. "Now where was we? Ah yes, I wanted to finalise the details of our top secret transaction."

"Oh right, yes. Well I had a chat with my superiors. They say that they are still unsure about this whole agreement." The Director explained. "They say that without information on the buyer, they are unwilling to give away Element Twenty-One."

"That is understandable, and I don't respect their concerns." Penelope replied in a sympathetic tone of voice. "However my organization is a guaranteed, well respected client. It is needed for good use and it will be treated in good hands. I can assure you that if we didn't the help then we wouldn't be asking to buy it."

"That's all very well, but off the record, why can't you really tell us?" The Director asked. "Just between you and me?"

"If I was to tell you, then we would be exposed to the world and our secrets would fall into the wrong hands." Penelope explained bluntly.

"But you make it sound like you're from International Rescue!" The Director chuckled.

"Don't be silly, no one can be as secret as International Rescue." Penelope replied, keeping a straight face.

"Well in that case, I think this will work out. As long as we get the grant to develop the element again." The Director agreed. "It took us five months to perfect this element alone and keep it stabilised you know."

"Oh of course." Penelope agreed. "You well receive the check for another grant soon and I will also see to it that element is carefully delivered to my client in person."

"Wonderful. I'll just go to draw up the final forms." The Director said as he got up to leave.

As soon as the door closed, Penelope pulled out her power compact and activated the transmitter. Jeff Tracy's face appeared on the small, circular screen.

"It's all sorted, Jeff." She reported. "The Element will be delivered tomorrow to the spot you requested. I will be there to deliver it personally as an extra precaution."

_"Okay, Penny. Good work."_ Jeff replied. _"I'm sorry we had to keep you in dark about this."  
_  
"Well I am curious as to why you need it so badly." Penelope continued. "Why do you need Element Twenty-One?"

_"Well you see Penny it's like this." _Jeff explained. _"Element Twenty-One is is said to help revolutionise a type of fuel. The same type of fuel that is used for the Thunderbird machines. With the element, it will double the efficiency of our machines, hopefully improving speed and manoeuvres. It means it will also make a difference to the lives we will save on future rescue operations. So you see, Element Twenty-One is vital to this organisation."  
_  
"I understand completely, Jeff." Penelope acknowledged. "I'm heading on home now so I will contact you more with the delivery tomorrow."

_"F.A.B." Jeff responded as his face vanished off the screen._

Disguised as a security guard, The Hood over heard Penelope's conversation. He had recorded the entire meeting via a highly sensitive microphone that he had set up in the office earlier. He silently chuckled to himself, heading off town the corridor towards his Jeep. As he got into his Jeep, he took off for the desert roads and headed off towards his mobile camp.

"So it's International Rescue that wants the element, aye? Well I'll make sure that they'll never get to see it." he said. "It seems that I need to take care of this Lady Penelope. No, I need to dispose of her discretely."

Way out in the South Pacific, The Tracy family were enjoying the comfortable rays of the afternoon sun. While the boys were out relaxing by the pool, Jeff and Brains were discussing their plans for the arrival of the element. Jeff still felt unsure that it was something that they needed, but his gut told him that Brains knew what he was doing.

"Well so far your idea is going according as planned." he said as he sipped away at his drink. "Are you sure that this new element will help us with our rescue operations?"

"C-Certainly, Mister Tracey. It will benefit is in the B-Biggest way possible." Brains replied with an explanation. "Element Twenty-One was designed to make fuel generators twice as p-powerful. I-I have studied the compound of the element. I-It would work with the fuel compensator of our Thunderbird Craft."

"That's all very well, but I want the full specifics." Jeff nodded still unconvinced.

"W-Well for example, Thunderbird 1 can travel at the fastest speed of 15,000 miles per hour. With Element Twenty-One, It can travel at 16,000 and save fuel."

"Hmmm, I see. The economical costs of fuel would be much better." Jeff realised. "Okay Brains. I just hope that you are aware of the implications, should the element fall into the wrong hands."

"I-I'm perfectly aware Mister Tracey." Brains said. "I-If Element Twenty-One fell into enemy hands, then it could become the u-ultimate super weapon. L-Like the atom bomb."

Jeff headed to his desk and flicked a switch. An electronic radar map ascended from the floor and showed a grid reference map. Using his locator stick, Jeff explained the entire route to Brains.

"Here is the route in which the deliver truck will take." He said presenting the diagram to the Islands top scientist. "Lady Penelope is overseeing the delivery of the element by escorting it personally along with the driver. It will rendezvous with an unmarked heli-jet which will fly it over here. It's a straight forward job. The drive should only take approximately three hours. That's unless something goes wrong."

That night at a small Hotel, The Hood pulled up outside in a different disguise. He needed more information on the delivery. Knowing that Penelope was going to be the only source of information, he crept through the back door, impersonating a waiter. Penelope and her chauffer, Parker had been enjoying a relaxed meal. They had been in the dining room for five hours, going over the map route of the journey. Penelope felt confident, yet paranoid at the same time which suggested that she was well aware of anyone spying on her. Parker had already checked their rooms and tables for electronic bugging devices, but could find none. Penelope had faced these situations before. She knew how to handle them better. The Hood came out of the kitchen and trained his eyes on the pair.

"I'll trust you'll be following me in FAB 1, Parker." Penelope assumed, as she kept her voice down at a low level.

"Yes M'lady." Parker confirmed. "I will be at least three miles behind you. I trust you will be keeping regular radio contact with me?"

"Now don't worry Parker. I am supposed to keep radio silence, but I will call you every 30 minutes of the way." Penelope assured him. "Is it me, or is it eerily quiet around here?"

"I haven't noticed anything at all M'lady." Parker said, feeling differently about the environment. "We are not being bugged at all."

"Well I can't help but feel that we're being watched but I suppose everything is alright." Penelope sighed. "I could use another drink before I retire."

"Very good M'lady." Parker replied a he called the waiter over.

The Hood seized his moment. He acted the part and headed over to the table. Penelope gave him her order without a glimpse of suspicion. He returned to the kitchen and attended to her order. As he approached the back of the kitchen, he removed a micro-transmitter and slipped it in the neck of the teapot. He then returned to his part as the waiter and returned with the trey of tea. Minutes later, The Hood returned to his Jeep and tuned in on the bug's frequency. He listened to the whole conversation.

"So, that's how she plans to do it." he said. "I must get to drive the truck. The I can dispose of her and take the Element. First I must plan my route to take. I will kill two birds with one stone. Take the Element to the General and kill International Rescue's top agent."

He then switched on his engine and drove off into the night with his sinister plans all drawn out. His next objective was to immobilise the driver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thunderbirds**  
**Element Of Danger**

**By**

**Lee Homer**

**Disclaimer: Thunderbirds is created by the late Gerry Anderson. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter Two**

That night, The driver of the transporter truck had just finished studying his route when he heard a knock at the door. Hesitant, he got up and walked over to the door controls. He pressed the button and the door opened, revealing the Hood on the other side. Before he could say anything, The Hood's devilish yellow eyes lit up. It's intense, hypnotic colour put the man in a deep trance. After a few seconds, the driver lost consciousness and collapsed upon the ground. Shutting the door behind him, The Hood approached the table and studied the route map. He picked up the pen that the driver was using and began his own modifications.

"So this is where he is going tomorrow? Well we'll see about that." He snarled as he drew a new route plan. "Now my friend, you are going to hand your job over to me."

The Hood took a few minutes to tie up the drive before slipping on his clothes. As locked his victim away, his micro radio buzzed.

"Ah General. How nice of you to call?" he said, pressing down the transmitter button.

_"What is your progress? Is everything going ahead as planned?" _The General's voice crackled over the radio.

"Yes General. I have now obtained a new route map." The Hood confirmed. "I will be driving the transporter and rest assured, it will not be going to the buyer. International Rescue will never receive the precious element."

_"International Rescue? This means that value of that element is more expensive than before." _The General shouted. _"From now on, maintain radio silence."  
_  
The Hood ended the transmission and returned to his Jeep. He placed the map on the passenger seat. He the drove off into the night, checking his watch. He now had Six hours till dawn.

As the sun rose up above her hotel room, Lady Penelope awoke from a peaceful sleep. Her ears tuned in to the sound of her china set. Parker entered the room and poured her a cup of tea. It was only two hours before the mission started.

"I'm afraid we are running a bit late M'Lady." Parker stated as he turned to leave.

"I know, Parker. Get the rolls ready. I shall not be too long getting dressed." Penelope replied. "Now I better give Jeff a call."

Penelope removed her compact radio from her handbag. Jeff's face once again emerged on the small, circular screen.

"Okay Jeff, I only have two hours to get over there. Alan may leave."

_"FAB Penny." _Jeff replied. _"Alan's ready to go."_

Back on Tracy Island, A small unmarked black heli-jet lifted off the runway with Alan at the controls. His estimated trip to the rendezvous point was three hours. Jeff and Scott stood out on the balcony, watching Alan's take off.

"That abandoned heli-jet we found sure came in handy." Scott said. "Alan sure knows how to restore things."

"I know Scott." Jeff agreed. "He's talented, but the real test is to see if he can pick up the element unnoticed. We can't afford to attract attention."

At the transporter bay, The Hood smiled as he placed on his new disguise. He calmly walked over towards the manager and reported in. He came up with a story for the manager. The element was being carried across on a conveyor belt behind him. The manager took one look at the Hood and didn't even bat an eye. He ticked the boxes and signed him in, unaware that he letting a spy, drive the transporter. FAB 1 pulled up outside the security gate. Parker showed the guard their security passes.

"Now Parker remember, only contact me every half an hour." Penelope instructed. "And stay behind the transporter by about three miles. We don't want to make the driver nervous."

"Understood, M'lady." Parker acknowledged. "Good luck."

"Thank you Parker." Penelope replied as she exited the rolls.

Penelope headed down the walkway towards the transporter bay. She stopped with a sense of hesitation as she looked at the driver. She couldn't help but feel that she knew him from somewhere. The Hood continued with his act, greeting Penelope outside the cabin.

"Welcome aboard my fine transporter my lady." he said. "I hope that this delivery trip will be a smooth one for you."

"I can be sure that it will be." Penelope replied as she kept her suspicions to herself. "We best be off then."

The last few checks had been cleared. The Hood familiarised himself with the controls. Penelope sat in the passenger seat, holding the route map with her. The barriers opened and the transporter's engines roared to life. Parker watched from the drivers seat as the transporter rolled out into the light before him. It was the start of a dangerous and deceptive journey. As she sat there, Penelope began to listen to her suspicions. Each minute convinced her that she was heading into a trap.


End file.
